


Join Our Army!

by greedyrat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Зарисовка из жизни «Вторых Салемцев».Действие происходит примерно за месяц до событий фильма.





	Join Our Army!

— Я совершенно уверена, дорогая! Вы же знаете, у меня особое чутье на этих… созданий.

Мэри Лу Бэрбоун едва заметно поморщилась от неуместного обращения «дорогая», но промолчала и сочувственно кивнула встревоженной худой женщине с лицом, похожим на подгнивший огурец. Заметив, как бледные костлявые пальцы теребят пуговичку на манжете платья, как большие водянистые глаза выискивают на ее лице хоть намек на интерес, сочувствие, похвалу, она оглядела собрание, деловито сцепила руки в замок и поинтересовалась с привычным энтузиазмом:

— Что же навело вас на эту мысль?

— В ней чувствовалось нечто _порочное_. Она прошла мимо и посмотрела на меня… С издевательской улыбкой. Глаза у нее, кстати, зеленоватые. Вы знаете, дорогая, я удивительно проницательна в том, что касается, ну, вы понимаете…

— Ведьм. Да, разумеется.

«Ты не заметишь ведьму, даже если она проникнет в твою постель и ляжет между вами с Джозефом». Способности миссис Холл к обнаружению ведьм сводились к высматриванию привлекательных особ женского пола, проходящих мимо, пока она, вцепившись в своего флегматичного, похожего на брыластого бульдога мужа, старательно скандировала «Нам нужен Новый Салем!». Судя по всему, ведьмы всего Нью-Йорка предпочитали селиться возле их дома, а к скобяной лавке мистера Холла они так и липли. Своего великовозрастного сына, тощего как жердь и с таким же длинным, как у матери, лицом, она начала брать с собой на собрания, как только ему исполнилось двенадцать лет и он стал особенно уязвим для ведьмовских чар. С каждым годом выражение яростного отчаяния на его лице становилось все отчетливее. Во время митингов он так неистово тряс плакатом и призывал к борьбе, что Модести и другие дети его немного побаивались.

— И вы узнаете ее, сможете указать нам на эту нечестивицу?

— Да-да, конечно, я запомнила ее. Она блондинка, довольно молодая, выглядит… распутно. Но она не одна, есть и другие! Простите, дорогая, но я должна сказать: боюсь, ваш сын в опасности. Я замечала… одна очень, очень подозрительная особа _так_ смотрела на него! Буквально пожирала взглядом! Страшно даже представить, что она может избрать его жертвой своих… своей… О Господи, с этой женщиной определенно что-то не так.

— И что же?

— Она носит _брюки_! И постоянно отирается рядом с нами. У нее недобрый взгляд исподлобья. И то, как она смотрела на вас… Ох, мне кажется, в этот раз мы столкнулись с настоящим злом.

Мэри Лу задумалась. Разумеется, грош цена была всем этим догадкам — никто из «Общества противодействия магии Нового Салема» не умел чуять колдовство. Никто, кроме нее. Все эти люди нужны были ей лишь затем, чтобы создавать видимость сплоченной, решительно настроенной организации настоящих Охотников, скандировать лозунги на улицах, печатать брошюры и помогать с благотворительной столовой. Их должны были заметить. На большее они не годились, зато давно прониклись важностью своей миссии — ведь она знала, как убедить каждого из них в том, что он оказывает Обществу неоценимую помощь.

Однако она сама помнила то ни с чем не сравнимое чувство, которое возникало у нее в последние дни, заставляло всматриваться в незнакомые лица и даже принюхиваться, словно собаку-ищейку, из-за чего она дважды чуть не забыла слова своего воззвания. Поэтому, подняв взгляд ясных голубых глаз на все еще самозабвенно бубнившую миссис Холл, Мэри Лу Бэрбоун произнесла со всей возможной убедительностью:

— Я чрезвычайно благодарна вам. Вы всегда на страже, вас невозможно смутить, и вы тверды в своем намерении дать отпор Злу. Я рада, что могу рассчитывать на вашу помощь… моя дорогая.

Частити быстро и ловко разливала кофе по кружкам, а Криденс гораздо менее ловко резал сыроватый хлеб, когда на кухню прибежала Модести и сообщила громким торжественным шепотом:

— Миссис Холл опять видела ведьму!

— Снова у парикмахерской или на этот раз у галантереи?

— Криденс!

Частити отставила кофейник и заученно произнесла:

— Ты не должен смеяться над миссис Холл. Она — одна из самых бдительных…

— …и занудных старух. И от нее пахнет скипидаром.

— Модести! Хватит. Иди отнеси кофе.

Частити вручила сестре поднос. Криденс уже успел куда-то подеваться. Совершенно невозможно было урезонить этих двоих. Но если сестра просто болтала безобидную чушь (главное, чтобы мама не услышала, а то Модести не поздоровится), то ехидные высказывания Криденса, которые тот иногда произносил, словно между делом, своим невозмутимым, бесцветным голосом, раздражали ее так, что хотелось взять его за сутулые плечи и как следует потрясти. Частити казалось, что он видит ее насквозь и точно так же смеется и над ней.

Интересно, а тот веселый молодой человек, «газетчик», как выразилась мама, _тоже_ над ней посмеивался, когда они пришли договориться о встрече с его влиятельным отцом? Его несколько развязные манеры сначала напугали ее, но, украдкой поглядывая на маму, она видела, что та держится вполне доброжелательно. Неудивительно — кажется, это был первый человек за долгие годы, который воспринял всерьез то, чем они занимаются, внимательно слушал, а подавая ей пальто, назвал «очень храброй мисс». И пообещал, что о них «будет говорить весь Нью-Йорк, потому что люди должны знать правду».

Частити понимала, что сможет выйти замуж только за того, кто разделяет их убеждения. Знала она и то, что, скорее всего, это будет сын миссис Холл. Он был достойным молодым человеком, но, к сожалению, напоминал ей заводную куклу. На митинге исправно кричал, размахивал знаменем с вышивкой — руками, разламывающими пополам волшебную палочку, — словно пытаясь древком проломить земную твердь, а потом вдруг «выключался», как будто заканчивался завод, и смотрел на все вокруг остановившимся рыбьим взглядом. Модести как-то пошутила, что миссис Холл, наверное, после собраний убирает его в кладовку. Однажды, когда Частити разливала суп для уличных детей, он наклонился и сообщил ей: «Ваши кудряшки просто прелесть, мисс Бэрбоун», — но, услышав сухое «благодарю» (она никогда не умела и не пыталась флиртовать), снова впал в полукоматозное состояние.

Частити вздохнула, вытерла стол и оглядела церковь. Взгляд остановился на балкончике над лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж. Несмотря на балюстраду, в детстве ей всегда было страшно стоять там. Она и теперь боялась высоты. Впрочем, чаще она сидела внизу и, старательно притворяясь, что занята чтением или раскладыванием листовок, искоса наблюдала за тем, как мама в очередной раз учит Криденса благоразумию и уважительному отношению к семейным порядкам. Иногда ей казалось, что мама устраивает нечто вроде представления, в котором они с Модести — единственные зрители.

Пора присоединиться к собранию. Частити поправила волосы, посмотрелась вместо зеркала в тусклую медь кофейника и направилась к столу.

Встреча продолжалась. От вездесущих ведьм миссис Холл собравшиеся перешли к щекотливой теме: детям. Одним из важнейших направлений деятельности Общества было обнаружение отпрысков ведьм и дальнейшее их «исправление». Некоторые из присутствующих были настроены радикально и считали, что нечего возиться с ведьминым отродьем. Разумеется, в присутствии главы Общества об этом не заикались с тех пор, как выяснилось, что ее старший — как раз «из этих».

Частити прекрасно помнила тот день, хотя прошло больше пяти лет. Мистер Пирс тогда разошелся не на шутку и на повышенных тонах доказывал присутствующим, что «зло надо давить в зародыше», а стало быть, надо уничтожать детей ведьм без тени сомнения, ведь все равно ничего путного из них не выйдет, а если они унаследуют колдовской дар, то справиться с ними потом будет гораздо труднее. Он никак не мог успокоиться и даже пару раз ударил кулаком по столу (чего никто себе в этом доме никогда не позволял). И тогда мама спокойно поднялась и, указав на Криденса движением Пигмалиона, представляющего миру свою Галатею, произнесла:

— Полагаю, этот молодой человек может служить показательным примером того, что колдовство может быть полностью искоренено, если наставник приложит к воспитанию достаточно усилий. Наша цель — спасать тех, кого еще можно спасти, вырастить их достойными людьми, и я надеюсь, что вы все осознаете ответственность за их будущее.

Когда смысл сказанного дошел до присутствующих, собрание онемело. Все уставились на Криденса так, словно только что обнаружили у него рога, раздвоенные копытца и длинный хвост с кисточкой.

Дочь мистера Пирса, пугливая рябоватая девица, чрезвычайно похожая на своего апоплексичного папочку, даже икнула от ужаса и восторга. Сам мистер Пирс, старый холостяк, рассчитывавший пристроить дочурку, выдав ее за «юного мистера Бэрбоуна», произнес что-то вроде «ну если… дак кто же знал-то… да я-то ничего… м-да» и тяжело опустился на свое место, шевеля губами. Миссис Холл богобоязненным движением прижала пальцы к тонким губам и устремила на Криденса взгляд, исполненный в равной степени сочувствия и отвращения. Ее сын громко прошептал: «Я всегда говорил, что он больной». Глуховатая миссис Конли с блаженной улыбкой сказала: «Вы как всегда правы, мисс Бэрбоун! Именно искоренять, искоренять их и надо!» Криденс все это время неподвижно сидел по правую руку от мамы и пристально изучал испещренную царапинами столешницу.

С тех пор тему уничтожения ведьминских отпрысков на встречах не поднимали. Но инстинктивно старались сесть подальше от Криденса и то и дело поглядывали на него с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Мама держалась невозмутимо. Криденс тоже никак не изменился: все так же отвечал вежливо, но односложно, молчал и сутулился, но изредка поднимал взгляд и смотрел в упор так, что любопытствующие терялись и отводили глаза.

Тем вечером, движимая искренним сочувствием, Частити зашла к нему в комнату, присела рядом на кровать и начала объяснять, что нет ничего страшного в том, что ему так не повезло с родителями, что он не должен винить себя за то, что его родная мать — ведьма; самое главное, что он сам готов измениться, и мама ему поможет, она ведь защитила его сегодня, она им гордится… Неожиданно он вскочил и прошипел: «Уходи… Ты ничего не понимаешь». После этого несправедливого обвинения она оставила все попытки наладить отношения и решила, что он заслуживает всего того, что с ним… случается.

И вот сегодня вновь зашла речь о детях. Модести, в прошлый раз получившая ответственное задание внимательно наблюдать за беспризорниками, приходящими в церковь ради бесплатного (почти бесплатного) супа, должна была доложить собранию, удалось ли ей обнаружить «что-нибудь подозрительное». Ей надлежало понемногу расспрашивать оборванных грязных мальчишек и девчонок об их семьях, рассказывать, что здесь им обязательно помогут, если «с их мамой или папой что-то не так». Но дети забегали в церковь только чтобы поесть (многие — единственный раз за день), им было не до разговоров с чистенькой домашней девочкой. Кто-то стеснительно отвечал, что в семье все в порядке, папа работает на заводе, мама «болеет» или нянчит младших братьев и сестер, кто-то пропускал ее вопросы мимо ушей, уткнувшись в свою миску, а пару раз Модести просто-напросто нагрубили («не лезь не в свое дело, белобрысая»). Поэтому ей нечего было сообщить взрослым. Она сидела, хмуро смотрела в пол и пинала ножку стола.

— Модести, детка, а ты еще играешь с куколками, которых я для тебя сшила?

Это миссис Аткинс, бездетная вдова. Модести всегда вызывала у нее умиление (по правде говоря, она считала, что мисс Бэрбоун хватило бы и двоих детей, а вот Модести она бы лучше забрала себе и назвала Рози).

Модести с готовностью кивнула. Ей тоже нравилась миссис Аткинс.

— Ты, наверное, баюкаешь их? Шьешь им миленькие платьица?

— Не совсем… Одну я привязала к столбу из веточки, а из оберточной бумаги вырезала пламя. Получилось, как будто она горит на костре. А второй надела на шею петлю из бечевки.

Миссис Аткинс оторопела. Частити бросила на сестру укоризненный взгляд. Криденс начал подчеркнуто старательно складывать листовки в аккуратные стопки, но было заметно, что плечи у него дрожат от сдерживаемого смеха. Одна Модести посмотрела на присутствующих с недоумением — ведь она же сказала правду!

— Модести… Ты должна понимать, насколько серьезную работу тебе поручили. Ты еще мала, но мы доверили тебе важное, очень важное задание.

Мистер Хэнкок не одобрял присутствия детей на собраниях Общества. Ему нравилась мисс Бэрбоун, он восхищался ее решительностью, смелостью, благородством, но дети, по его мнению, никуда не годились. Все трое. Криденса он считал откровенно туповатым увальнем, Частити — слишком суетливой и нервной, а дерзкой Модести, по правде говоря, не помешала бы хорошая порка.

— Скажи нам, не заметила ли ты кого-нибудь странного среди этих детей?

Модести продолжала пинать ножку стола. Это действовало присутствующим на нервы.

— К нам пришло много новых детей. Не было ли чего-то необычного в лице кого-нибудь из них?

— У одного мальчика…

— Даа?..

— У одного мальчика было кое-что не-о-быч-но-е.

Присутствующие напряглись в ожидании. Неужели девчушке повезло? У Частити глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит. Как она могла что-то упустить?

Мэри Лу смотрела на приемную дочь с одобрением и гордостью. Всего полгода — и такие перемены! А кое-кто и спустя двадцать с лишним лет ни на что не годен.

— И что же, Модести?

— У него были… У него были очень большие уши!

Мистер Хэнкок раздраженно выдохнул. Частити разочарованно простонала: «Модести…» Криденс закашлялся. Мэри Лу мгновенно посуровела и поджала губы. Модести все еще не понимала, чем она провинилась, и смотрела на мать без страха, но с удивлением.

…Собрание подошло к концу. Мэри Лу поблагодарила присутствующих за плодотворную работу. Все разобрали свои шляпы и с постными лицами попрощались друг с другом до следующего воскресенья. Частити собрала со столов кружки, которые Модести в наказание за «неуместное озорство» надлежало перемыть.

Криденс отправился на ежевечернюю раздачу листовок с призывами присоединиться к «Обществу противодействия магии Нового Салема». Выйдя из дома, он сразу же наткнулся на двух мальчишек, боязливо караулящих у двери церкви. Грязные, тощие и оборванные, они выглядели лет на семь-восемь и явно донашивали одежду за старшими братьями.

— Мистер… Мы пришли… Нам сказали…

Он уставился на них в недоумении.

— Нам сказали, здесь дают еду.

Криденс растерянно ответил:

— Вы опоздали… Обед уже давно закончился. Приходите завтра в три часа.

Мальчишки продолжали смотреть на него во все глаза. Для них он был Приличным Господином и выглядел чуть ли не богачом. Тот, что посмелее, пробормотал:

— Мы бы взяли ваши листовки… Давайте _мы_ их раздадим?

Криденс почувствовал себя почти так же неловко, как когда к нему вдруг обращались на улице.

— Хорошо, подождите… Я сейчас что-нибудь поищу.

Не зная, куда деть увесистую пачку листовок, он сунул ее в руки мальчишке постарше и, оглядываясь, прокрался на кухню. Там очень кстати обнаружился хлеб, оставшийся с обеда. Взяв два ломтя, он, так же крадучись, вернулся к двери. Беспризорники радостно потянулись за угощением.

— Что здесь происходит?

Мэри Лу возникла за спиной Криденса внезапно (эта способность, как он всегда думал, запросто могла быть признаком ведьмовства). Происходящее сразу стало для нее яснее ясного: Криденс пытается подкупить детей, чтобы они сделали за него его работу. Интересно, в первый ли раз? Или ему уже удавалось проворачивать подобное?

Она почувствовала захлестывающую ярость и в то же время какое-то мрачное удовлетворение. Бросив на сына многообещающий взгляд, Мэри Лу повернулась к оборванцам и процедила:

— Отдайте хлеб.

Дети испуганно сунули ей крошащиеся куски. Конечно, хлеб придется выбросить — они же трогали его своими грязными ручонками.

— И листовки. Вот так.

Мэри Лу Бэрбоун нагнулась к детям и внимательно вгляделась в бледные чумазые лица. Улыбнулась заботливой материнской улыбкой:

— И обязательно приходите к нам завтра! В Общество противодействия магии Нового Салема.


End file.
